


Matchmaker

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Late night in the bar makes him reveal a little too much, and Harper is right there to help him get over himself... in her own way





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
The idea for this piece came from my love for a flustered Ethan. Harper here is what I’d like her to be in OH, a supportive friend how doesn’t take shit from anyone, although I think I may have gone a little too far, so she might be a little OC. Anyway, the bar scene is sort of similar to what happened in Drunk Words, so you can absolutely place it in there too if you please, but I feel like the one in DW would end differently, mainly because of Harper’s character in there.   
Enjoy! <3

Maintaining a friendship with your ex was hard. Working with your ex was even harder. Being his boss was… strange.

Harper Emery knew that all too well. Her and Ethan had a relationship for quite a while, but she always though that there was something missing.

They broke up, both deciding that it’s not what they want. But that didn’t stop them from resuming an intimate on and off relationship for a short while before she became the chief of medicine.

She didn’t have anything against them continuing to see each other, but it wasn’t going well with his value system and morals, so he ended it.

They maintained a friendly relationship. Or at least, they tried.

She was ashamed to admit it, but on more than one occasion she used their past relationship for her own benefit. She was aware of some kind of a soft spot that she still had in his head, and she didn’t hesitate to use it.

But as of late, she decided that she was done with that. She cared for him, as a friend, but still.

Ethan would probably not want to admit it, but she knew him well. She had a lot of time to find out how he worked, how his mind worked, how he reacted to certain things.

She noticed the slight change in his behavior. His posture would be more nervous, tired, something in his eyes told her that he was haunted by a problem, but he refused to tell her what it was. Something was eating him alive and he chose to go through it all alone.

Then, suddenly, something changed. He was still tired, but his shoulders were a little lower, his eyes had that sparkle that she’s never seen in them and he would sometimes crack a smile. She didn’t know what was happening, couldn’t figure out what changed that had such a big impact on him. And then she saw it.

A new intern. Dr. Clarissa Herondale. She talked to her earlier that day, they were discussing the project for those twins. She was smart, intelligent and, she wasn’t afraid to admit it, pretty. Beautiful even.

One of the things she liked to do to unwind was to watch interns interact with each other. She saw how many young men were close with Dr. Herondale, she certainly saw the appeal. But it seemed as though they all failed to see that she was clearly not interested in them as more than friends.

Because she seemed to be interested in someone else.

Harper was walking down the corridor, files in her hand when she noticed Ethan standing by the nurse’s station. Clarissa was standing next to him, they were deep in conversation, keeping their voices low. And then it happened.

His hand reached forward to grab her arm, giving it a squeeze, his face soft. The young woman then turned around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harper standing there, watching them.

She moved her eyes from Dr. Herondale to Ethan. He didn’t see her yet, but he was watching the intern walk away. His eyes were focused on her, all of his attention was hers.

That’s when she realized what was going on. Ethan was falling. For an intern, of all people. From the looks of it, he was falling fast and hard and he didn’t know what to do about it. Completely lost.

His trip to Miami was supposed to go smoothly. He didn’t tell her he was planning on taking Clarissa with him, she wasn’t sure why, but then again, she would start asking questions and he probably wanted to avoid that.

So they went, came back two days later. And something was different. Something happened in Miami that changed their dynamic completely.

Ethan seemed lost again, uncertain and… _hurt_.

He refused to tell her what was wrong and she understood that. They weren’t that close anymore. That is, he refused to say anything until they didn’t end up in a bar one evening, both drinking scotch and talking about life and work.

She decided to take a chance and ask him about Miami. And it all came out, pouring out of him.

“Harper… I don’t know what to do anymore… before Miami everything was easier. Hard, but easier. And then…”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I would never do anything against you.” she patted his hand briefly before taking her hand back, preparing herself for his words.

“_We kissed._ I couldn’t help myself… she is _so beautiful, and intelligent, and smart and…_ I… we… we almost…”

“Almost?” she questioned, not feeling too comfortable talking about his private affairs.

“I… stopped. I _had_ to stop. It’s wrong. And unethical. I’m her _boss_, I cannot engage in a relationship with her…” he was clearly depressed, sadness evident in his posture, his voice and his eyes. _His eyes…_ she could see how torn he was. Torn between what he wanted and what he should do.

“Ethan. Can I be honest?” he looked over at her, confused, nodding his head.

“Please.”

“I think you should try. Don’t deny that she is on your mind. Why won’t you try?”

“Because…”

“Don’t give me that “Unethical and wrong” crap. You cannot seem to think straight, you are distracted, you stop dead in your tracks when she walks into the room. Admit it. It’s nothing wrong to feel things. It’s okay.”

“But I’m her boss, Harper. Even if we did start something, I wouldn’t be able to keep on pushing her to work harder.”

“Ethan, you have to understand that you can use your feelings to make her better.”

“I don’t know _how…_ Harper, I really appreciate your efforts, but I just cannot do it.”

“So you’re just going to pretend like nothing happened between he two of you? You cannot do it forever.”

“I have to. _For her._” His face fell, standing up and paying for their drinks before saying goodbye and leaving Harper alone by the bar.

Her head was being swarmed with ideas. If Ethan wasn’t going to do something about it, she was going to help him.

A few days later, _long days_, filled with longing looks Ethan and Clarissa were sending towards each other, making her head hurt just by thinking about it, most of the interns and their attendings were sitting in doctors room, taking a break and talking about a variety of subjects. Harper decided to join them, having a break herself.

She was frustrated. Not because he wanted someone new, she wasn’t interested in him anymore. What frustrated her was the fact that they both wanted it, but it seemed like Ethan just refused to let himself be happy. And she decided that she was _not_ going to let him do that to himself.

One of the interns, Landry she believed was his name from what she gathered, was talking on the phone, while the rest of them were talking and joking.

“Guys, can I ask you a question?” Landry put his phone up and showed everyone a picture. There was a black dress, a little tight fitting. “My sister made me buy and send her that dress, it’s from one of the stores here. I did buy it, I have right here, but I fail to see why would she want to wear that dress.”

“What do you mean by ‘why’?” Harper asked with a hint of smile on her lips. Landry looked over at her in shock, probably stunned that she talked to him.

“I mean, aren’t colorful and big dresses better?” he was clearly confused, not understanding the difference.

That’s when a plan formed in her head.

“There are different types of dresses and they all do something else for everyone. What size is the dress?”

“Size 8, I believe. Why?” she smiled at him before turning towards the rest of the people in the room. She noticed that Clarissa had a flowy dress with a floral print on today, looking girly and light.

“Does any lady in the room have the same size?”

Sure enough, Clarissa raised her hand hesitantly.

“Me. Why?”

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ethan’s head snap in their direction, clearly interested in the situation.

“Ah, Dr. Herondale! Brilliant. Can you stand up for a moment, please?”

Claire rose from her seat slowly, her hands hanging by her sides.

“Dr. Olsen, what would you say about Dr. Herondale’s dress today?”

“I… it’s pretty. Flowy and light, nice color, Claire.” He was still confused. She decided to end his misery.

“Exactly. Pretty. Now, Dr. Herondale, I have a small request. Would you be willing to go change into the dress Dr. Olsen was talking about? The black one?”

“Um… sure, I guess?” she didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t dare to say no to Harper. Landry handed her the bag with clothes inside.

“Also, if you could let your hair down while you’re at it? And use this.” She went to stand by the intern, handing her a darker lipstick.

“Oh, okay… uh, be right back.”

Harper sat down, happy to see her plan in motion. While they were waiting, she took her time to observe Ethan. He didn’t know what was going on, deciding that he should probably get back to his paperwork, his eyes back on the files. Ten minutes later the door opened again. Claire walked back into the room and…

Harper got exactly what she wanted.

The dress fit her as though it was made for her, her hair framing her face, her lips perfect addition. A few gasps were heard in the room, but what Harper was mostly interested in was Ethan. And he didn’t disappoint. His mouth was open, eyes wide, breathing a little faster from what she could see. Cheeks a little pink, his gaze trailing down her body.

“So, Dr. Olsen. Do you see now _why_ the black dress? It commands and demands attention.”

“I do see it. Thank you, Dr. Emery.” He said without a stutter, clearly he wasn’t attracted to her, but she did look good.

The looks Ethan was sending in Clarissa’s direction were entertaining, but not enough. She decided to mess with him further, _make_ him see reason and act on his feelings.

“Dr. Ramsey? What do _you_ think about Dr. Herondale’s appearance?” she smirked at him, their eyes locking. He finally figured out what she did and his eyes were sending daggers in the direction before his gaze trailed back towards Claire. Clearing his throat, he said.

“You, uh… you look good.” He muttered, embarrassed.

“Thank you, Dr. Ramsey.” Claire said, her cheeks reddening, her head falling down, a small smile tugging on her lips.

They spoke for a few more minutes before going in their own directions. Ethan caught up to Harper.

"_What _are you doing?!” he exclaimed urgently, keeping his voice down.

“I cannot stand to look at you, suffering like that. I don’t know if you noticed, but your actions are hurting you _both._ Not just you. So man up already and ask her out.” She snapped at him, done with his excuses.

“And if I don’t?”

“You already saw today what I’m capable of. I am sick of looking at both of you running around like two haunted people, unable to face the truth.”

With that she left him, not allowing him to say another word.

Few days later she was walking towards Ethan’s office. She didn’t have the chance to see if her plan worked or not, haven’t seen either of them.

She knocked on the door before opening them slowly, not looking up form her file. However, when she _did_ look up she saw something that made her feel… pleased and accomplished.

Ethan wasn’t alone. Claire was there with him, her hair a little disheveled, their lips bruised.

“Oh, sorry for interrupting. I’ll come back later.” She teased before moving towards the door.

“No, no need, Dr. Emery. I was just leaving. Dr. Ramsey.” Clarissa nodded her head towards both of them before hurrying out the room, closing the door behind her.

Harper turned back towards Ethan, a smirk on her lips, taking in his disoriented state.

“_Finally._ I thought you two are going to be dancing around each other forever. I’m proud of you.” she patted his shoulder, laughing at him.

“Thank you, I guess…” he tried to fight his smile but failed miserably.

“So tell me how and when it happened?” she sat down on a chair, placing her head on her hands, making an expression worth of a teenager gossiping with her best friends on a sleepover.

“I am _not_ telling you that.” He laughed before sitting down behind his desk, in front of her and going back to work.


End file.
